Mystery Island
by Lifes Lil Navigator
Summary: I know I know the titles corny but The strawhats land on an island thats not on Nami's map. What will happen on the adventure. No Brooke guys sorry a LuxNa. No i dont own one piece sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

Nami was up on deck laying in the shade of her milkan tree looking at a map trying to decide the next course of action. The crew had just hit a hard storm that had managed to rock them off course. She glanced at her Post and then back ather map. Sanji walked out with a drink in hand for her.

"Here you go my dear Nami-san!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun," she said with a smile. She took a drink, set it down, and went back to her mapping.

All of a sudden from the crow's nest Usopp called out "Laaand!!"

"What?! No, that's not right!" She jumped up and checked her map again; there was no island.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" Franky asked walking up.

"There's not supposed to be an island for miles."

He took a look at the map she had stretched out.

"Wow your right…" he said in disbelief blinking a few times.

"Really!!?!?" Luffy exclaimed overhearing the two, "So cool - a mystery island!"

Usopp cowered, " I have a sudden case of 'can't go on the island disease'."

"USOPP!!" the whole crew shouted exasperated

"Chopper, you sure there's no cure for him?" Zoro asked.

"No…sadly," Chopper said hanging his head.

Robin chuckled overhearing their conversation.

"YOSH! Let's GO!" Luffy called out excited as ever. Nami hit him horizontally on the head and his neck stretched out before snapping back into place - he never lost his grin.

"LUFFY! We can't go rushing into an island like this! It's not even on the map!" She yelled, but she knew no matter what she said he was going to go through with it as he'd already made up his mind. _Why do I even try?_

"Don't worry Nami-swan I will protect you and Robin-chan!" Sanji said in love-love mode.

They docked the ship in the only dock they had, not only was it big but it was also empty. Luffy was first one off, immediately jumping over theside once they had their allowances.

"Luffy!" Nami called out trying to stop him, but to no avail. He was already long gone.

Sanji then soon departed to get supplies for food, Robin and Chopper went wandering together as did Franky and Usopp, and Zoro slept while he kept watch on the ship Nami got off and went in the direction Luffy had taken off to go make sure he didn't get lost or hurt.

The Island had only a small village that seemed to be on edge about them being there. However, they were not hostile for the most part though the village consisted mostly of drunkards and local soldiers. The females seemed to be either very young or married and it was also a poorer community. Walking down the street, Sanji was heckled by a few people but nothing to be alarmed about. He was smoking a cigarette and quite calm about it.

He stopped by afish stand which looked like it had seen better days manned by a scrawny older man who, by the scars he wore, had a rough life and asked for their best ones. When the man brought out a bundle of salmon and tuna, he inspected every single one, finally picking out four - two of each.

"80 beri," he said showing a little bit of appreciation.

"Really? Such a bargain," Sanji said paying the man and continuing on his way. People sped by quickly here on foot nonstop. _It's like they've never heard of a break before,_ Sanji thought.

All of a sudden he heard a woman cry out desperately.

"He has my child!!"

Sanji turned just in time to see a man running with a struggling small child. Sanji, being Sanji, instantlydropped his things and ran after the man. A few streets later he finally had him cornered in a small alleyway.

"Hand over the girl." Sanji said to the man, voice stern.

"Never!" the man said as he held a knife to the small girls throat. She looked about 7 years of age and she was shaking in fear looking at Sanji with pleading eyes.

"You don't want to do that." Sanji said menacingly.

"Why not?"

Sanji gave him a swift kick to the side of his head. "That's why."

The man went flying into the wall as his grasp on the girl was lost and the knife was dropped. The small girl ran to Sanji with arms open and Sanji knelt down to pick her up. "Everything's going to be ok," he soothed her.

"Damn you!" the man yelled.

"Hmm?" Sanji said turning, "Your still alive?"

The man's eyes had a crazed look. He had stringy brown hair, he had tanned skin from the sun, he had enough muscle that it looked like he could toss a guy Sanji's size atleast a few feet in the air.

"I will find you… and you're going to regret the day you ever sailed into this town. I know who you are; you're Black Leg Sanji and your whole crew must be here." He let out a menacing laugh, "And the Mugiwaras have a very nice selection."

Sanji ignored the threat and walked off carrying the little girl. _What selection?_ Sanji thought as he helped to look for the girl's mother.

"Momma!" the small girl yelled about 30 minutes later as she jumped out of Sanji's arms and ran to her mother.

The mother scooped her daughter up in her arms and walked up to Sanji.

"Thank you sir," she said with tears, "I thought I had lost her for sure."

"No need to thank me ma'am." He said with a smile and he walked off feeling very satisfied… that was however until he saw all his stuff trampled in the dirt; then he fumed.

Nami meantimewas wondering around trying to find Luffy. She had checked all the restaurants and he wasn't anywhere to be seen… _meat market!_ she suddenly thought and started to run over. Sure enough, there he was munching on meat.

"Luffy!" she shouted jogging over.

"MMM!" he managed with a mouthful. He swallowed his food and waved at her with a big grin. When she finally reached him she stood there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Luffy, do you ever think of anything else other than meat?"

"Yep!"

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it!" he said smiling wide. He offered her a piece of meat and after contemplating for a few moments she gratefully took it and began eating. _Why not, I am hungry…_

"Thanks Luffy."

"No problem!" he said ripping into his.

After they had finished their meal they cleaned up - Nami doing most of it - and they walked around browsing all the shops, stopping here or there to window shop, Nami would go shopping tomorrow.

_She's one good pick all right_, the guy from earlier thought as he spied on Nami from around the corner of a building. He let out a slight chuckle, "He will be very pleased with her and it will teach that damn pirate not to mess with me!" He spied for a bit longer before getting up and fading into the shadows…he had some planning to do.


	2. Friendship?

Chapter 2

Nami and Luffy continued their walk through the little town.

"The people in this town are boring," Luffy pouted.

Nami found herself slightly giggle at his childish outlook of the town.

"It's because they have things they need to get done Luffy."

"Yeah, but they can still have fun!"

Nami giggled again. _You're such a child,_ she thought. She had never noticed how entertaining Luffy's childish naïve outlook could be till today. Then again, she never was alone with him so she'd never really gotten the chance.

"Hey Nami?" He asked suddenly ruining Namis' train of thought.

"What?" She replied looking up into his eyes.

"What's for dinner?"

She felt herself grow agitated at Luffy for ruining her train of thought with such a stupid question.

"You-just-ate," she growled glaring up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry," he whined patting his stomach.

Nami sighed, "Ask Sanji when we get back to the ship."

"I will!!" He exclaimed as he laughed and put on a signature smile.

They finally reached the ship about an hour later and Sanji was just starting dinner. Luffy decided it was better tonot tell Sanji he had eaten and was still hungry so he kept his mouth shut about the restaurant, but still asked what was for dinner.

"SANJI!!" Luffy exclaimed so Sanji could hear him in the kitchen from on deck.

"What!" Sanji said kicking the door open. He had a knife in both hands and was cutting up some leeks. "What's for dinner?" Luffy asked a bit quieter this time.

"You'll have to wait," snorted Sanji kicking the door closed.

"Oi! Gentle with the ship Cook-san!" Franky exclaimed from the mast. He had built the Thousand Sunny and was very protective over it. Sanji didn't answer. Usopp ran up behind Luffy and smacked him with a fish he had just retrieved from the aquarium. Chopper, having watched Usopp sneak up behind Luffy, began rolling around laughing as Luffy looked at Usopp with a big revenge grin on his face. Usopp began to shake from holding back the laughter and suddenly turned and ran away. Luffy instantaneously jumped up off the deck and chased after him as he ran in circles around the mast. Zoro, who was sleeping against the mast in his usual place, got his leg stepped on by Luffy.

"AYE!" he said jumping in surprise, instantly awake.

"Sorry Zoro!!" Luffy called over his shoulder as he ran across the ship to follow Usopp.

A little ways away the guy was watching the ship with binoculars. _That's the crew all right - the Mugiwara Pirate crew, _he thought chuckling. He was part of the biggest assassin group in the village called Midnight whose cruel reputation spawned from them going around and entrapping those who have done them wrong or apposed them in any way. His name was Kaito and he served as the assistant to their main leader. The little girl he'd tried to steal was selected because her mother had a bad history with him and he wished to punish her by taking her daughter away. _She would have made a fine toy to if it hadn't have been for that damn pirate – but that's ok…because I found a better prize,_ he thought with another menacing chuckle before disappearing into the bushes.

Back on the ship, dinner was finally ready and the strawhats sat gathered in the dining roomchatting.

"I'm glad that fish didn't die," Luffy remarked to nobody in particular.

"I agree," Usopp consented.

"Only because I had to take the poor thing away from you two!!" Sanji exclaimed and

Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi," he laughed. Luffy and Usopp had accidentally killed two fish because they wanted to play with them outside the tank and they had forgotten to put it back in the water.

Sanji let out an irritated sigh and handed out seconds – fourths for Luffy. The crew continued to talk and laugh at one another's antics and jokes until all the food was gone and Luffy had eaten the pot clean. He sat back in his chair and patted his over blown belly before burping loudly.

"Oh great not again," Nami said exasperated**,** slapping her forehead. Zoro chuckled,

"Weak!" he said burping even louder than Luffy. Usopp joined in the burping contest and soon Chopper did to. This contest went on for another 5 minutes before Luffy won. They had had the same contest last night but Zoro had ended up winning that one. Luffy let out a victory burp and it was so loud the windows cracked. Chopper laughed so hard he had fallen out of his chair, Zoro chuckled and Usopp was amazed. Franky hung his head…_this poor ship_, he thought before getting up slowly and beginning to take measurements in order to repair the damaged windows. Nami slapped her forehead again and walked outside while Robin followed. Sanji made all the boys stay and gave them a lecture on how it was improper and how they had no manners. Zoro was tuning out the lecture and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were making faces at Sanji whenever he had his back turned and then held back laughter when he looked at them again.

When the lecture was finally over, Zoro left to take his after dinner nap and the boys left laughing at the faces they had made. They went over to the side of the ship and laughed as Luffy did impersonations of Sanji and the lecture he had given them. Nami looked over and giggled slightly at how well Luffy did his impersonations**. **While she had found them funny, she never really laughed at them. Luffy looked over at her and saw her giggling; he smiled his signature grin and she smiled back.

"Idiot," she said quietly shaking her head and standing.

"Alright guys," Robin said standing as well, "Let's get to bed. Who's taking watch?" She was the oldest member aboard and acted like the mother of the crew, looking out for everyone.

"I will," Zoro said half awake – he always slept lightly and heard what needed to be heard.

"Alright, you heard Robin-chan. Bed," Sanji said. Luffy stuck his tongue out like a 5 year old but listened anyway.

Around 5 AM while everyone was fast asleep, Kaito snuck aboard to snoop around. He would not rush taking the girl and he was planning to get familiar with the crew first before attempting anything. If he rushed it he knew he would be killed in an instant by the captain. The whole town always talked about pirate bounties and his was high; especially for a rookie. He had heard stories about him defeating Crocodile and declared war on the world Government at Enies Lobby, talk about scary. He crept forward and spotted Zoro sleeping against the mast. _Never trust a sleeping swordsman,_ he recalled. The last time he had made that mistake he had nearly died. He snuck past trying to be as quiet as possible and as soon as he was past Zoro and he was sure he hadn't of woken him, he let out a silent sigh of relief and continued to look around the deck. However, despite his cautiousness Zoro had heard him and opened one eye slightly, just enough to watch Kaito roam the deck, trying to find something about them.

"Can I help you?" Zoro asked standing up and putting his hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

_Oh shit!_ "Umm…I'm sorry, I happen to stumble upon your ship and I was looking for someone and didn't see you here. I'm in desperate need of a place to stay -- my house was burned down last night and all my stuff went with it. Please sir, have mercy." Kaito said, quickly forming an alibi hoping Zoro would believe him. Zoro simply looked at him suspiciously, not sure whether he believed him or not. Zoro let out a gruff, "Wait here," before turning and going down to the men's barracks. "Luffy wake up," he called out** to)** his sleeping captain shaking him lightly. Luffy continued to snore. He repeated Luffy's name a little louder this time and shook him harder and still Luffy continued to snore. Zoro let out an agitated sigh. He shoved Luffy hard out of his hammock, and Luffy woke up when he hit the floor.

"Huh? What's going on?" Luffy said half asleep rubbing his eyes. Zoro, already irritated with Luffy, didn't even explain anything; he just grabbed his arm and led him on deck, half dragging him.

"Talk to him if you want to stay," Zoro huffed out nodding towards Luffy.

"Who are you??" Luffy said half asleep pointing at Kaito.

Kaito introduced himself and began his story again.

"And so you see sir I-...sir??" Kaito said poking Luffy. Luffy crashed to the floor snoring again.

"HE FELL ASLEEP!?!" Kaito said half angry, half amazed that anyone could fall asleep standing. Zoro's eye-brow twitched and he kick his captain in the side.

"OW! Damn it!" Luffy said jumping up, "What the hell Zoro!?!" he added rubbing his side where Zoro had kicked.

"Your rubber, that couldn't have hurt!" Zoro snapped irritated.

"Maybe not, but it still startled me! I was sleeping!" Luffy yelled back. Zoro growled silently and rubbed his forehead with two fingers.

"And who is that?!" Luffy asked again pointing towards Kaito who was currently torn between puzzlement and surprise. _If we ever talked to our master that way he'd kill us in 2 seconds flat!_

"This guy Kaito needs a place to stay because his house was burnt dow-"

"Then let him stay," Luffy said, cutting Zoro off and yawning. His little burst of energy had diminished in no time. "We have an extra bunk because you're on watch...he can sleep there." Luffy added. Zoro sighed and nodded. "Come on follow me," Luffy waved Kaito over and led him down to the barracks. He sleepily pointed out the open hammock and continued on to his own before falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Perfect! Their captain is an idiot – there's no way he has a high of a bounty as the towns men say,_ Kaito thought with glee and let out a silent chuckle before he rolled over and fell asleep in the barrack.


	3. Crew info

Ch 3.

Later on that morning, around 7, Sanji was cooking breakfast and Zoro was catching a few more "Z's." Kaito came up from below and followed the smell of food; some drool coming out one side of his mouth from the sweet aroma, and eventually found the kitchen.

"Luffy, breakfast is not done yet. I will come ge-" he stopped when he turned and saw it wasn't Luffy. "Oh hello," Sanji nodded, "Marimo told me we had a visitor on the ship…I'm Sanji and you are?"

"Kaito." _This is that damn pirate that ruined my plans_, Kaito thought.

"Well, food should be done in a few minutes Kaito." Sanji turned and went back to cooking. Anger welled up inside Kaito because of how Sanji had ruined his recent kidnapping attempt but he kept his outer appearance cool and calm, reminding himself he would soon have his revenge. Kaito walked out and turned to see everyone coming out from below deck. There was a reindeer, who he thought to be the ships pet, a man with a very long nose whom he assumed was a liar, and a man with a metal nose, very big arms and little legs; _how the hell does that happen,_ he thought. Behind them came the captain, who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes, a raven haired woman who looked to be the oldest in mind set and age, and then the orange haired beauty he was targeting who was still trying to wake up as well. Luffy saw him and waved smiling through the tiredness.

Sanji rang the food bell and all the sleepiness Luffy had was magically gone and he ran to the dining room. _Wow,_ Kaito thought, blinking in amazement.

Franky laugh beside him, "You'll get used to Mugiwara," he said patting Kaito on the back hard before making his way to the dining room as well. Zoro got up and walked past a still shocked Kaito, eyeing him suspiciously as he passed him; he still didn't like nor trust him and Kaito knew it. The look snapped Kaito out of his trance and he followed the swordsman.

Luffy was wide-awake as he ate – Kaito had never seen such eating ability.

"So fast," he stated amazed. Luffy was starting to steal others food and that just made everyone eat faster.  
When everyone had finished they looked towards Kaito. It was like when Robin had first joined the crew except this time Sanji was in the "not trusting" party because he was male. Luffy of course saw him as another crewmate and trusted him, Chopper was too afraid to say anything and Franky only eyed him suspiciously from afar, never showing how he felt about him.

Kaito knew he wasn't trusted but could soon be if he played his cards right. Everyone had introduced themselves with their names and positions in the crew.

"Can you be our musician?!?" Luffy asked excitedly. He had wanted a musician before anything else.

"No, I'm sorry I can't play an instrument," Kaito explained. Luffy pouted and laid his head on the table in disappointment. Nami looked at Luffy narrow eyed, "Luffy quit being a child we don't even know if we can trust him," she scolded him. Though she had to admit that it was amusing, everything in her gut told her Kaito was not to be trusted. She didn't even like being in the same room it was so uncomfortable. She couldn't help but feel that he was looking her up and down every second he could.

She stood up and walked outside on deck; _Ah fresh air,_ she thought taking a deep breath. She didn't know what she was going to do with that guy here on the ship.

She sighed and chills ran up her back, "God he makes my skin crawl," she said aloud rubbing her arms.

Everyone inside had watched her walk out but Luffy stared at the door a little while longer than the rest. _I wonder what's got her all worked up,_ he reflected. He would have to ask later on, that was for sure.

"So you say your house burnt down??" Usopp asked.

"Yes," Kaito answered simply.

"How did the fire start?" Sanji asked.

"Some punk kid was playing with a torch outside my house and it flipped out of his hand and landed right on the roof."

"You didn't do anything about it?" Usopp asked.

"I was gone."

"Then how do you know he did it?" Sanji questioned.

"My neighbor told me about it. He called the fire department but they got there to late."

"So, by the sounds of it you're just a bum looking for help," Zoro remarked. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"As of now yes," Kaito said nodding. Zoro still didn't trust him but it wasn't his call to make – it was Luffy's, and he had to respect it. He got up and left and soon after the straw-hats filed out of the dining room one by one.

"How did it go?" Nami asked Robin.

"It went pretty good. Seems he's just a bum needing some help, but I don't trust him quite yet neither does Zoro or Sanji. Everyone else seems to be ok with him though," Robin answered quietly so only Nami could hear.

"Ah ok…I don't like him either," Nami stated. Robin nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy called.

Nami Looked over and nodded her head. Luffy saw the sign and waved her over so Nami went over to him wondering why he wanted her.

"What's up?" Nami asked

"I wanted to know what happened back in the dining room," Luffy said bluntly.

"Ah nothing I just needed air is all," Nami lied. She couldn't tell him that she didn't like this guy especially since Luffy accepted him into the crew.

"Ah, ok," Luffy said grinning. Nami smiled slightly back and turned to walk off. Luffy watched her go and closed his eyes – _I hope she's not lying to me_.

Franky went into his workshop and began to work quietly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Oi! Who is it?" Franky asked.

"Kaito."

"Come in."

Kaito opened and closed the door quietly and looked around amazed at all the weapons for the ship.

"What's up?"

"Just came to see what you did. Everyone on the ship knows about me yet I know so little about you guys. Tell me about you?" Kaito asked sitting in a chair. Franky was suspicious about the whole thing but he told him a little about his past, who he was, and how he came to be in the crew.

"Ah ok, so you're like the father of the ship?" Kaito asked when he was done.

"You could say that…more like caretaker though," Franky agreed.

"I see. Well thank you for your time and sorry to bother you." Kaito got up and walked out leaving Franky to his work. _I really don't trust him...Luffy I hope you know what you're doing, _he thought with a sigh.

"Hey guys, I'm going into town to get some map paper," Nami announced to the crew on deck as she jumped over the side of the ship into the soft sand. The truth was she couldn't stand knowing he was there on the ship with her. Every time she saw him her skin crawled, and every time he looked at her she'd get chills and she couldn't stand it. He looked at her like a wild animal would look at its prey and she didn't like it. She made sure she had money and her perfect climatact. She walked into the town and looked for a store that would carry some paper for maps. She was slow and took her time wandering around town. People were walking here and there but no one really stopped to talk to one another. Nami came across a park where she found a nice tree to sit in. _Perfect,_ she thought as she walked up to it. She hadn't lied – she was looking for more map paper – but she wanted as much time away from that guy as possible and plus, they wouldn't worry…well, Sanji might but they'll keep him at bay.

On the ship Kaito had learned about everyone there. Some people were more willing to share then others. Luffy had said the most while Robin and Zoro said the least. _So Luffy holds the title captain and is a goofball, Zoro is the mysterious swords man, Sanji is the cook and a big time flirt, Chopper is not the pet he's the doctor who is a scaredy cat, Usopp is a liar as I expected and is a coward as well, and Robin is the raven haired beauty who is an archeologist and like the mother of the crew, while Franky is the shipwright. That just leaves Nami to learn about,_ he thought. _I'm sure Luffy would tell me about her._

"Oi! Captain!" He called.

"What!" Luffy hollered back, turning around. Kaito walked over and asked, "Can you tell me anything about Nami?"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

This was not the response he was ready for but he responded fast with a simple excuse, "Because I know about everyone except her."

"Oh, ok." Luffy consented trusting as always, and began telling him about Nami and how he had saved her.

"Ah ok, I see, " Kaito said when Luffy had finished. "Thank you." Kaito walked to the bow of the ship – _Now that I know about everyone, this should be a piece of cake_, he thought with glee.


	4. Distrust

Luffy felt like he made a mistake telling Kaito about Nami. _It's only fair…we do know about him so why shouldn't he know about us, _he thought. He shook the feeling away and looked back towards the island but yet again the feeling of uneasiness came back – he didn't understand it. He got up and made his way to his special seat on the Thousand Sunny's head to think it over.

Nami noticed it was getting dark and decided it was time to get map paper and head to the ship. She effortlessly jumped out of the tree and started her way down the line of shops. _The sunset is pretty_, she found herself noting.She stopped at a store that had a huge old world map in the window. "This must be the place," she said aloud to herself before going on inside.

"Hello," greeted a young man standing at the counter. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just here for some map paper," Nami replied looking around the shop.

"Ah, might I ask what pen you use?"

"Regular ink map pens."

"In that case,might I suggest this stock?" he said as he came up beside her pointing out a stock of map paper. "It's our best paper for the ink pens."

"Ah thanks so much! I'll take 200 sheets"

"We have a special of 250 for 500 beri. The 200 will cost you 490 beri." "Oh, in that case make it 250 sheets please," Nami agreed excited at the bargain price. He nodded and counted out the sheets before taking them with him over to the counter where Nami could pay.

"Here you are Miss," he said handing the sheets to her once the transaction has occurred

"Thank you," Nami said with a big smile as she took the package and exited the store to return to the Thousand Sunny.

Back on the ship Sanji was beginning to panic and run about on deck. "Where's Nami-san??" he asked frantically. "She's been gone all day! I hope she's ok!"

"Calm down Love cook," Zoro huffed out waving his hand, "She's fine."

"HEY!" Sanji retorted, "Just because you don't see the fragileness in the beautiful girl mean nothing to me!"

"She can take care of herself," Zoro said opening one eye. He had been taking a nap against the mast until Sanji started his fit.

"It's getting dark," Sanji noted continuing to ignore Zoro's remark.

"I'll go find her," Kaito offered coming onto the deck. Everyone looked at him suspiciously as he made his way over the side of the ship. He ran out to the town and it wasn't long before he saw the orange haired beauty walking towards him.

"Nami!" he called out to her hoping to gain her attention.

Nami looked up at the call of her name and cringed inside when she saw who it was. Her first instinct was to run and never stop until she was far, far away from him. That chill from before came back but she tried her best to hide it, using every ounce ofher self control gained after all those years under Arlong to arrange her face into a mask of calm indifference. _He can't know I'm afraid – _she kept walking. "Hello Kaito," she said with a nod as she passed him up.

"Sanji's worried about you," he said following her. She let out a real sounding laugh, "He always is."

"Ah, I see. Does he flirt a lot with robin and you?"

"Yep…but it's alright."

"You don't get jealous at all?"

"Nope," she stated simply not offering any explanation of her own. She was really beginning towish he would stop asking questions.

"Ah I see…" he replied deciding not to press the issue farther. Not wanting to seem suspicious he got quiet and they continued on their way in silence.

After about 5 min of silence they reached the ship.

"OI!!" Nami called up.

"NAMI-SWAN!!!" Sanji crooned as he threw down the ladder. "Come to me my darling!"

Nami giggled and climbed up first as Kaito rolled his eyes at Sanji's antics.

"Nami-swan are you ok? Don't worry your protector is here now!" Sanji said with heart eyes, "Can I get you anything?"

"A drink please," she said relieved to be back with her crew.

"What took you so long Nami?" Chopper asked tugging on her shirt.

"I'm sorry Chopper, I got caught up," she said patting his head.

_She's being awfully sweet_, Zoro noted with a grunt.

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled from his spot on the Thousand Sunny's head.

"You guys haven't eaten yet?" Nami asked surprised.

"No, Sanji made us wait." Luffy pouted.

"Oh… Sorry, but I'm not hungry guys," she said after a moments pause when in reality she was still feeling sick to her stomach from her time with Kaito.

Sanji spun out of the kitchen carrying a plate of steaming food, not having heard Nami. "Here you are Nami-san!"

"Thanks Sanji but I'm not hungry. You guys can go ahead and begin dinner without me."

Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth, "Not….hungry?"

"No," she said looking down as she went to her room to avoid further questioning. She didn't know what was wrong but she knew one thing for certain: whatever it was, she didn't like it. Ever since Kaito came onto the ship she had has a bad, uneasy feeling about him; she couldn't help but not trust him. She sighed deeply as she collapsed onto her bed – she was exhausted. She hadn't been getting good sleep lately and she was completely drained. She curled up under her blanket and soon fell asleep.

Back on deck Luffy was goofing around with Usopp and Chopper as usual. Sanji was cleaning up in the kitchen from dinner and was wondering what was wrong with Nami. _She's not being the Nami I know…something is defiantly wrong. It has to be that Kaito guy. I don't know why but there's just something about that guy that's even creepier than marimo-heads demeanor._ Yet there was nothing he could do unless he had Luffy's OK on it. It was decided then: he had to talk to him.  
"Luffy!" he called walking out of the kitchen.  
"What?!" said Luffy as he turned around. If it wasn't for the fact that this was serious mater Sanji wished to discuss, he would have busted out laughing. His happy-go-lucky captain stood before him with chopsticks in his nose going down to his bottom lip making his face stretch out. Sanji Rolled his eyes in slight aggravation though deep down he knew Luffy was funny.  
"Take those chopsticks out and come here please."

"Awww fine" Luffy wined before complying anyway. He took the chopsticks out and threw them down, not out of anger but out of pure childishness, and followed. Sanji closed the door behind them.

"Luffy I have a bad feeling about Kaito and so does the rest of the crew."

"Like who?"

"Nami," he said flatly and plainly hoping that the word would hit him which it seemed to because he saw Luffy eyes flicker.

"Ah," Luffy said understanding what Sanji was talking about without him having to spell it out for him.

"Yeah I think he's after something"

"Besides a place to stay?" Luffy asked innocently. Sanji almost slapped him for being so stupid when he realized it was a serious question. After all, Luffy never saw Kaito when he was around Nami. Sanji, and the rest of the crew, often noted him eyeing her as if he was trying to see how vulnerable she was.

"Yes Luffy more than that." Sanji replied with a sigh.

"I'll watch him to make sure of anything," Luffy assured nodding.

"Good, thank you Luffy. Now get some sleep, I'll take watch tonight."


End file.
